


Colorado Sunrise

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: A galaxy of neurons (Aaron anthology) [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trip, Soft Boys, caring seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: Dreams. hope . all dangerous thing for Aaron to hold but you only get to be young and dumb and in love so many times.





	

Seth is outside of his house blowing up his phone telling him to get his ass outside already. Its hard for Aaron to move though with his bandaged neck and bruised ribs so Seth comes in after fifteen minutes of radio silence.

Seth knows Aaron like cells know dna. He knows what shirts Aaron likes to wear and that he prefers darker colors so packing takes only long enough for Aaron to slowly push himself into a standing position and walk to the front door.

Its spring break. Who knows where his his mom is, honestly she’s probably popping oxy’s in the back of some teenage drug dealers trailer. Spring break is a busy time for drug addicts.

Things like this he’s learned. 

Aaron is on the tail end of addiction, its got its too hot hands sealed to his skin but if he concentrates he can still get away. The times he wants to get away have been snuffing out one by one until there is just Seth.

Seth who comes to his house at one a.m. to whisk him away for vacation so he doesn’t have to face the possibility of his mom coming home, Seth who takes blunts from his trembling mouth replacing it with his own lips, Seth who gives and gives so casually to Aaron.

Aarons curled up in the seat with a luke warm beer cradled in his lap, the windows rolled down eating his words.

“What?” He has to stop biting the hang nail at his thumb and look at Seth to answer him.

“You’re dumb. I said everything was fine.” It wasn’t in the same way that Aaron knows when Seth disappears for a month to call Summer Springs treatment center. It was bad but Aaron could handle it. 

Seth hasn’t overdosed after he promised Aaron in exchange for Aaron to stop doing coke.

Its fine. It hurt his tongue anyways. Fucked up his dreams.

“So? Im young. I’m allowed to be dumb and happy. “ He’d ask if that’s true. If Seth is really happy but the radio’s being turned on and 3oh!3 pours out in its bubbly but savage too real way. Aaron hates that he feels young and dumb and happy right then too but he doesn’t stop himself from curling his fingers into the calloused ones on the gearshift.

They’re pulling into the campground, “What was it this time?” Seth always asks what happened and Aaron always tells him because Seth is always honest when Aaron dares.

“She took a cocktail, came slamming into the house accusing me of flushing her stuff. Said I was always taking things from her. I stayed on the couch because I know how she gets and if I ran then it would be worse but she went and got a knife. One of those cheap Walmart ones with the shitty handle. She’s just...i dunno...Mickey’s been getting her on some fucked up stuff. She’s fine when she sleeps it off.”

“God dammit Aaron. I told you to call me with this shit.”

Each individual rib hurts, a tattoo of pain against his lungs as Aaron gets out of the SUV to breath deep enough to be filled with warm pine air, not sadness. He heads to the back of the truck opening the bed up to crawl into the pile of blankets from the last time they took a trip.

Seth has them sitting in a clearing by a small copse of oak, Aaron can’t see the ocean but he can hear it and feel it.

“This shit? All of my life is this shit, Seth. that's a lot of minutes to waste.” Seth moves to stand by the frame of the bed looking up at the darkening sky.

“Your the only person that has ever picked me, I’d probably die for you, Aaron. A couple minutes isn’t anything in comparison.” Seth gets like this when he’s back on Prozac. Calm . unfathomable. It's when he’s the most dangerous because once Seth has something he wants he really will give anything and if his mom has taught him anything its that sacrifices are wasted on him.

All this talking is carving out a ravenous space in his chest. One that wants to be loved, one that wants everything Seth is offering. Seth finally gets into the back when he’s finished off his drink and the quiet between them has settled to companionable. Aaron’s head is on a pillow against the truck beds wall closest to the cab so that he can watch the sky change. Seth joins lighting the joint that's been resting behind his ear while Aaron digs into the chest of food Seth brought.

“I don’t want you to die.” the answer has almost lost its meaning with how much time has passed but Seth has the innate ability to follow Aaron anywhere.

“I’ll try not to.” When Aaron grumbles at Seth trying to steal some of his funyuns the serious note in the air breaks. Aaron smiles telling Seth to fuck off but leans over to kiss him. Its smokey and acrid, Aaron knows he probably has the worst breath at the moment but Set laughs affectionately guiding Aarons face back to his for another slower kiss.

“ What if I moved out? I'm sure my parents would hardly notice. They’d like not having to look at me every day. We could get a small apartment. A really awful one with a leaky roof and stove that has only one working burner. In the summer we could lay around naked because the air condition is shit and in the winter we can lay together naked cause it gets cold as balls at night.”

It’s not the first time Aaron’s thought about moving out but he can’t do that to his mom. She needs someone there to take care of her and the house and she’s the only family he has. Seth isn’t his family like that.

“I already live in a shitty house, why would I want to move into a smaller shitty apartment? And why are we naked in all of these scenarios? I'm starting to think you only like me for the sex.” but laying naked next to Seth is his favorite thing too. Because its simple affection that neither of them has had to beg for.

Seth tosses the embers into his abandoned bottle, scooches closer to Aaron slipping his hand halfway under his waistband to rub the soft skin on his hip. Aaron feels contact high from the closing proximity.

“Because it would be our shitty apartment and because I do like you naked.” His face dimples in equal parts annoying and endearing. “And because we could come home to each other. “ Aarons fighting the urge to blow Seth to shut him up with all his silly ideas that make Aaron ache with want.

But Aaron knows how Seth gets ignored and silenced. He doesn’t want to be the person who does that to Seth who is trying to escape his life just as much as Aaron.

He doesn’t want to ruin the softness between them. Here with Seth is the only place Aaron won't be ruined for his tender skin and he doesn’t have the will to compromise that.

Taking advantage of Seth laying down Aaron pulls an old warn quilt up onto them curling part way onto Seth’s chest so that he can hear Seth’s breathing.

“Tell me more about this awful apartment.” dreams. hope . all dangerous thing for Aaron to hold but you only get to be young and dumb and in love so many times.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written seth/aaron in a hot minute so obviously, i needed to change that. comments and likes appreciated especially if this pairing ruins your life too. you can also find me on tumblr @poze-laceen.


End file.
